


The Best Night Possible:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Catherine & Steve 6x03 Saga Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Children, Confessions, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e03 Ua 'O'Oloku Ke Anu I Na Mauna (The Chilling Storm Is on the Mountains), Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Love Confessions, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Things resume with Catherine & Steve, She is happy, Will her plan go off without a hitch?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This continues my series, & where <b><i>No Regrets</i></b> left off!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Night Possible:

*Summary: Things resume with Catherine & Steve, She is happy, Will her plan go off without a hitch?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This continues my series, & where **_No Regrets_** left off!!!!*

 

Catherine was on the steps, as she saw her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, coming up to her & she had a smile on her face, The Former Navy Intelligence Officer needed to get out of the house, & she had the perfect idea, As he came to her, He had a smile of his own, & said, "Hey, Gorgeous, How's it going ?", "Better now that you are home", She said to him, & he sat down to join her, & they relaxed for a couple of minutes, til Catherine spoke.

 

"I was thinking we should take a nice drive somewhere, We deserve it after the harsh case we just solved, & we haven't had any real alone time, since I came back", The Brunette said, as she gave her best puppy dog eyes. Steve knew that he was done for, as he looked into her beautiful eyes, & nodded, & said, "Let's go", & they went into Steve's Silverado, & heading out for their special spot, that they always go, when they want to be alone.

 

Meanwhile, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams thanked his friend for making the house into a romantic atmosphere, "I owe you one, Mario, Anything at all", The Restaurant Owner smiled, & said, "I love to help people get back into love again, It was my pleasure", He turned to Danny's daughter, Grace Williams, & said with a bright smile just for her, "You be good for your dad, okay, Sweetie ?", The Teenager smiled, & said, "I will, I promise", Danny showed him the way out, & then he turned to his daughter, "Come on, Monkey, We have to do our part for Auntie Catherine", She nodded excitingly, & they went to change, & plan out the dinner, that the brunette beauty wanted to serve.

 

After being at the spot for awhile, Steve wrapped his arms around her waist, & pulled her closer to him, "I am so glad that you are back, I missed you so much", He placed a kiss on the top of her head, She smiled, & said, "I missed you too, Sailor", & leaned into him, & enjoyed the closeness, that was building, & it was like nothing had changed. She sighed, & the Five-O Commander was now concerned, "Catherine, Everything okay ?", "Steve, I have something to tell you, I was offered, actually blackmailed into a job offer with the C.I.A., The Former Seal stiffen, & said, "When you do leave ?", The Beauty said with a smile, "I don't, I told them shove it up their asses, I am through of being gone, I want my life back, & I want it with you", Steve smiled, but it wasn't convincing, & he knew that she would leave again, Given the chance.

 

Danny was busy making the cheesecake, that he purchased before he picked up Grace, He noticed that his precious child was quiet, & he was concerned about it. "Are you okay, Monkey ?", Grace nodded, & said, "Is Auntie Catherine gonna stay ?", Danny hugged her, & said, "Of course, That is why we are helping her plan this special surprise for Uncle Steve". That made her feel a lot better, & they went to make the pizzas. Then, They went to set the table for them, & have it ready for them.

 

Catherine almost forgot about the spa treatment, that Danny booked for them. "Come on, There is a surprise for us", & they went into the truck, & headed for the **_Hilton_** , where it is booked, Danny had their best clothes all set up, & they get to relax, & not worry about a thing, Catherine especially, Cause she is happy, that her plan is going well, & there is no screwups. They were dressed, & ready to go back to the house, They threw their go bags in the backseat, & made their way back to their house.

 

Catherine & Steve were in awe, they saw their house transformed into a romantic setting, Grace appeared, & said, "Welcome, We have a table waiting for you", She sits them down, & then said, "We got a great pizza cooking up", "Sounds great", Catherine said, & Steve said agreeing, "Pizza is perfect", Grace nodded, as she wrote the order down on her pad, & went in to be with her father, Leaving the couple alone, so they can have time to themselves, & some privacy. The Happy Couple talked among themselves, til they get their wine.

 

"Everything is going great, Danno", Grace gushed happily, as tbey watch Catherine, & Steve interact with each other, & laughing. "I think you are right, Monkey", Danny said with a smile, & then they went back into the kitchen, & got the pizza out, He handed her the wine, & he got the pizza, & they headed out, The Blond cleared his throat, as they were coming towards tbem. Steve & Catherine smiled at them, as they made their way towards them.

 

They thanked Danny for all he did, & also Grace for being the best waitress ever, & the father/daughter duo tokd them that they are welcome, & made a quick cleanup of everything, & headed for home, after saying, "goodbye" one more time, The Happy Couple locked up everything, Catherine went ahead of Steve upstairs to their bedroom. She mentioned a surprise, & to give her a few minutes, before coming up, Steve obeyed her, & did as he was told, He definitely doesn't want a pissed off Catherine.

 

Steve came at the right time, He found his lover in lacy lingerie bra & panties, & posing sexy on the bed, She looked at him with lust in her eyes, & said seductively, "Baby, Look at our closet, I am here to stay, You are all that I need", Steve groans, as he came near her, & she strokes him lightly. They work together to get him out of his clothes, & she & he fell on to the bed together, & he kisses the top of her breasts, as he gets her out of them, & they were making out, & love, marking the other, They kept it up, til they were spent. "I love you, Steve", Catherine declared with love, Steve answered back, & said, "I love you too, Catherine", He didn't care that his plan did not go well, As long as he has Catherine, He is a happy man, They fell into a peaceful slumber, & dream about their future.

 

* Author's Note: Watch out for the next possible sequel!!!*


End file.
